


Speechless

by MissMartine



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e18 Brand X, F/M, Kissing, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMartine/pseuds/MissMartine
Summary: Post Brand X. Smoking is bad for you, but it did bring Mulder and Scully together.





	Speechless

“Scully,” he rasps, between presses of their lips, over and over like they’re testing every little angle to find something new - it’s always a little bit new - “kissing you is the most exquisite thing I’ve ever experienced in my life.”

She gasps. She sighs with indolent pleasure and keeps seeking him, their arms flung around each other in bed, their hips flush as though rooted together. He’s not finished speaking yet, though, no matter how adamantly she’s urged him to rest his raw throat, barely recovered from the ravages of an unusually deadly type of secondhand smoke.

“I can feel myself falling more in love with you as we kiss,” he tells her now, and the strict, rational Dana Scully does nothing to refute the extravagance of his claim, nothing to admonish him for wearing on his vocal cords. It is all she can do to keep from falling into a weeping mess, herself, at how much she loves him and how close she’d come to losing him. Again. _Again._ All she can do is moan with the urgency of her feelings and press back into him, into those expressive, delicate lips that seem to read her like a book. She wants to be read.

“I’m speechless,” she confesses into his mouth, and she can feel him smiling at her words. They pause for a moment, enjoying the power of breath and touch and silence. The power of surviving against the odds. Of finally letting their love speak for them, after seven years of quieting it with a look, a gesture, a leaving of the room. 

“Now we both are,” he whispers triumphantly, and rests his lips askew on hers. Night hushes around them. They’ll awake tomorrow and go back to work together, present their report to Skinner about the dealings of the Morley corporation, though he already knows most of the details. They’ll go on working until the next potential threat to their lives gives them pause again. For now, they take the opportunity for every single kiss. Speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I'd forgotten about this episode and rewatching it brought all my emotions up like new. I literally wrote this on my phone after waking up in the middle of the night. Short, but hopefully sweet.


End file.
